


Lovely Ladies and Their Two Babies

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Grease, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Crack Fanfic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, chang chang changity chang shoo boop, crack fan fiction, dip do dip dop dop doo dooby doo, kadiggetydingdingdong, maybe?????, ramalamalama, shoobopshoowadeewadee, yippityboomdeeboom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fan fiction where Grell, Angelina, and William raise two beautiful children together. All three of them are soccer moms in this AU. How fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Ladies and Their Two Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I also referenced the song "We Go Together" from Grease. I have been listening to it on repeat for the past hour as I wrote this. Also, I should be working on my papers but, I wrote this instead. Pray for me. Are you praying? PRAY HARDER.

"Grell... Angelina... What are thoooose?" William gasped. He looked so disgusted by what he was seeing. Before him, stood Madame Red and Grell with two new children; A boy and a girl clung to their sides in fear of the mean man.

"What? These? I got them at Pay Less." Grelle mumbled, looking down at the pair of red crocs on her feet. She frowned at his rude comment. 

"Not those," William corrected her, pointing at the two kids. "Those."

"Oh, these...These are--" Grelle started, only to be cut off Angelina.

"Our two lovely children, Ramalamalama Kadiggitydingdingdong and Shoobopshoowadywady Yippityboomdeeboom." Angelina replied in a harsh tone, giving Grell a stern look. The two kids were beginning to look frightened. William raised an eyebrow at them both, in suspicion.

"Ramalamalama Kadiggitydingdingdong... Shoobopshoowadywady Yippityboomdeeboom...!?!" He exclaimed.

"Chang chang changity chang shoo bop! That's the way it should be.~" Angelina hummed in response; She loved it whenever he acted out of character. "...But, no. Their real names are Ophelia and Laertes. We stole them."

William looked down at the two of young ones, as the boy bravely held his young sister's hand as they both hid behind Grell. If Madame Red was really telling the truth, that would actually explain a lot. The two of them seem confused and nervous. They were both too afraid to say anything and kept quiet out of terror. 

"You stole them?! But, why?!" He shouted, scaring them worse. 

"You see, William, neither of were ever capable of having children of our own..." Grell murmured with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Also, we needed someone to help us bring in all our groceries like really, really, badly." Angelina smiled, looking back at her new son. Laertes shook his head in shame. His arms hurt from carrying two cartons of milk from the SUV and into the kitchen.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KIDNAPPED THEM?! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO BRING IN THE BAGS?!" Will shrieked.

. Laertes looked at Ophelia. Ophelia looked back at Laertes. Angelina looked at Grell. Grell looked back at Angelina. Angelina looked at Laertes and Ophelia. Laertes and Ophelia looked back at Angelina. Grelle also looked at Laertes and Ophelia. Laertes and Ophelia also looked back at Grelle. Then, simultaneously, they all looked at William. William just looked pissed off...

"Yep."


End file.
